Yūta
|english voice=Nathan Tipple |imagecat= }} was one of the orphans that Suikotsu took care of. History Yūta and the other orphans were living with Dr. Suikotsu, a villager near Mount Hakurei after the Shichinintai mercenary group was revived by Naraku. He was helping Suikotsu tend to one of his patients when the miko Kikyō arrived at their house after following the trail of a Shikon Jewel shard. She decided to stay for a while to better understand when the shard in Suikotsu's neck was not tainted by evil. After several days, Yūta and Chiyo went with Suikotsu to pick medicinal herbs. Yūta found some green gentian for them to use. As they were about to pick it, they were suddenly approached by Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha accused Suikotsu of being a member of the Shichinintai due to his body smelling of graveyard soil and corpses. Suikotsu was unsure of what was going on, but Inuyasha did not believe him. He attacked Suikotsu and pushed him down the hill. Yūta and Chiyo huddled around Suikotsu in an effort to protect him from Inuyasha. All of them suddenly saw the village was under attack. Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu arrived in order to retrieve Suikotsu. Unable to recognize them, Suikotsu thought that they had come to kill him. Yūta and Chiyo arrived at the village out of concern for Suikotsu. He yelled at them to leave for their safety. Jakotsu attempted to kill them with his sword, but Suikotsu deliberately blocked it to protect them. The attack, however, caused his personality to change to that of a murderer. He started to strangle Yūta before Inuyasha stepped in with his Sankon Tessō attack. As Suikotsu battled Inuyasha, he started to revert to his good side after hearing the sounds of the children. Renkotsu planned to have Jakotsu kill them to free Suikotsu, but changed his mind out of fear that their deaths would cause Suikotsu to permanently remain as good person. The Shichinintai retreated with Suikotsu. Yūta and Chiyo went to check up on Kikyō, who was injured as a result of the battle. The children followed her as she was being carried of by Inuyasha. He was present when she explained the powers of Mount Hakurei to Inuyasha and how being near it drained her of the dead souls that were inside her. Kikyō decided to look after Yūta and the other children after Suikotsu took off, but would leave them after a few days, much to their sadness. Yūta expressed their desire for her to stay until Suikotsu would return. Despite the pain that he caused the children, they still wished for him to return. He also asked Kikyō to tell Suikotsu that he and the other children would be waiting for him if she ever saw him again, to which she promised. Suikotsu returned to the village after a battle against Sesshōmaru. He also brought Rin with him. Yūta and the other children were still living at Suikotsu's house. They were surprised to see that he returned. Some of the villagers arrived soon afterwords and asked Suikotsu to leave since the Shichinintai previously attacked because of him. He immediately killed all of the villagers, much to the children's' horror. Yūta and the others were confused since Suikotsu was acting like a killer, but had the face of the kind doctor that they knew. Suikotsu was prepared to kill them as well, but some aspect of his good personality prevented him from doing so. He left after learning that Sesshōmaru was nearby. Kikyō arrived soon after and saw the corpses of the slain villagers. She learned from the children that Suikotsu was responsible. Kikyō took the horse that accompanied the villagers and told the children to leave the village. Despite them having nowhere else to go, Kikyō urged them to leave for their own safety. Yūta and the other orphans now living at the village near the destroyed tomb of the Shichinintai when they witnessed the destruction of Mount Hakurei. They were later visited again by Inuyasha's group one last time before they continued their pursuit of Naraku. Personality Yūta cares greatly for Suikotsu, and later Kikyō. Yuta's name means "very couragous" and he lives up to his name. He protected the other children by using his own body like a sheild, when Suikotsu in his evil state, turned on the very orphans he was caring for. Physical description Yūta is a young boy with tanned skin. He has brown eyes and black hair that is tied into a small knot near his neck. Outfit Yūta wears an orange kosode with a green haori over it. He also has a gray hakama and a red scarf around his neck. He also walks around barefoot. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, Yūta accompanies Suikotsu with several orphans when they are picking herbs. In the anime, it is just him and Chiyo that accompany Suikotsu. In addition, the same situation applies when Yūta rushes to the village for Suikotsu after it is attacked by the Shichinintai. *In the manga, Jakotsu does not attempt to kill Yūta and Chiyo in order to free Suikotsu's evil personality. *In the manga, Yūta does not ask Kikyō to pass on a message to Suikotsu just as she is about to leave. *The scenes with him and the other orphans after the death of Suikotsu are not in the manga. Media appearances References es:Yuuta Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Orphans